Love and Hate
by Nicola2
Summary: James and Lilly in their 7th year :D your basic L/J fic, I'm kind of proud so please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

A JAMES AND LILLY FANFIC 3  
  
Sorry for the crapy name wasn't feeling title-inspired! Read on...  
  
this fanfic is all mine...but unfortuantly all people and places belong to J.K Rowling, Okay? Except for Zammy Abercrombie and Clarity Williams. Also the magazine VEELA is mine too :D   
  
So Read and Enjoy!! Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW!! Signed or annonymous I don't care :) Apology again for the stereotypical plot of this fic, I mean James loves Lilly but Lilly hates James is getting pretty old but, I wanted a J/L fic of my own so here it is...N*joy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1 : Broken Bones on the Hogwarts Express!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lilly Evans pushed a crimson curl out of her eyes as she struggled to haul her large trunk across platform 9 3/4 towards a glistening scarlet steam engine. As she reached one of the carriages doors, she dropped her trunk down on the platform and sank onto it, seeking around for any sign of her two best friends. But subconsiously she was also gazing around for someone else. She was gazing around hoping her eyes would meet those deep hazel ones and hoping she got a glimpse of that untidy black hair she loved.  
  
"No Lilly...screw James Potter!!" she thought to herself, "He hates you and you hate him right? RIGHT?!?" But just then her thoughts were distracted by a loud shout from behind her.   
  
"Lilly! LILLY!!" she started and turned around to see her best friends Zammy Abercrombie and Clarity Williams bounding up the platform towards her.  
  
"EEEEE!!" Lilly squealed as her friends embraced her in a tight hug, "Oh my god!! How are you? How was Romania?!?"   
  
Zammy and Clarity, were unfairly pretty and modeled for the famous witch fashion magazine VEELA, they had been away all summer shooting photos for the winter issue. Lilly desperately envied them, every guy in school was in awe of Zammy and Clarity's beauty, and sometimes it was really tough being friends with them. But they tried really hard to ignore it and they never let it get them or Lilly down.   
  
Zammy was just about to speak when, Lilly gave a small squeak. James Potter had jumped up behind her and had wrapped his arms around Lilly.  
  
"AHHH!!" Lilly yelled, "POTTER!! GET-THE-HELL-OFFA-MEEEE!!!!" she swung her leg violently backwards hitting James Potter square in the crotch.   
  
"Oww!" he yelled jumping up and down his eyes closed in pain, "I was only coming to say hi..."  
  
"Well, mate I'll tell you this...It didn't work!" A tall handsome boy had appeared at James' side. This boys name was Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend.  
  
"SIRIUS!!" screamed Zammy flinging herself on him, and kissing him. He grinned.  
  
"Hey Zammy," he said cooly, giving her another kiss on the lips. Zammy and Sirius had started dating last year.  
  
"Hey guys, the trains leaving in five minutes, Lilly want me to take your trunk?" James' other best friend and fellow maruader had appeared next to Lilly, Remus Lupin stooped and heaved Lilly's trunk up the stairs and into the very last carriage of the train. Lilly followed him, carrying an empty owl cage (her owl Tayling was off hunting at the moment).   
  
"Oh thanks so much Remus," she said as she stowed her owl cage in the over head compartment, and sat down in an empty seat across from Remus.  
  
"No trounble at all!" said Remus pleasantley, "Have a god Summer?"  
  
"Oh it was average...Zammy and Clarity were off in Romania, shooting photos for VEELA, So it was kind of boring actually."  
  
"Oh yeah, VEELA...Clarity is awfully pretty isn't she?" said Remus his eyes glazing over as he stared out of the window.  
  
"Wha-?" began Lilly but just then Zammy, Sirius, Clarity and James came bursting into the compartment.  
  
"Hey all!!" said James happily sinking down next to Lilly, "Looks like we're sharing a compartment!"  
  
"Oh how nice..." said Lilly vaguely, "So Remus-" but Remus was deep in conversation about NEWTs with Clarity, although they were looking so intentley into each others eyes that Lilly didn't really think either of them cared about the NEWTs. Lilly turned to Zammy, but as she had her tongue down Sirius' throat, Lilly didn't really think she was in any fit state to talk.  
  
Lilly made a faint tutting noise, stood up and made for the compartment door.  
  
"Hey Lilly," it was James, "Where you off to?"  
  
"Look Potter," she sneered, "It's none of your business but if you must know...I've been appointed head girl this year and I have to go patrol the carriages..."  
  
"-Ohhh yess!" said James sweetly, "That was point number four wasn't it?"  
  
"What?" snapped Lilly.  
  
"You know point number four on the Duties of Head Boy/GirlShip Letter..."  
  
"Well, yes now you mention it was. Why? Whose Letter did you have to steal to read that!?!" sneered Lilly, smirking at her great comeback. James looked taken a back-  
  
"Didn't have to steal one," said James Lazily running a hand through his hair, "Got one through in the post yesterday...OH and Lilly look what else they were kind enough to send me..." He rumaged in his trouser pocket and pulled out a shiny silver badge emblazened with a large HB.  
  
"No way!" said Lilly outraged.  
  
"Yes WAY!!" said James grinning at Lilly, "I'm head boy!!"  
  
"NO WAY!" she yelled, and with that she stomped out of the compartment slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Oh...Well that didn't go the way I imagined." muttered James dully.   
  
Lilly burried her head in her hands as she thought of James becoming headboy. All the things that HeadBoy and Girl had to do together, this year was going to be agony. Trying to hide the way she felt about James inside. It was difficult enough just having him in your house at school, but now...now she would have to see him everyday and talk with him everyday. How was she meant to get on with her life if all she could think about was James Potter?  
  
Her head lolled back and touched the soft cotton of seat's headrest. She had taken refuge in a deserted compartment.   
  
As she thought harder about what this year was going to be like, a memory popped into her head. This was what her summer had been like. With no friends to occupy her time, she found herself spending hours lougning in her bedroom dreaming about James, think about her next year at Hogwarts with him.   
  
She doubted very much that James had thought at all about her all summer, he was probally off touring the world, fighting dragons...or something like that. She laughed as the thought of James Potter sat alone in his room staring out of the window thinking of her...  
  
But then again why would he think about her? She didn't want Potter to think about her at all! If she just kept snapping at him, then surely he'd get bored and harrass someone else. But just snapping at James made her feel worse...Maybe she could just be nice to him...maybe?  
  
Just then the door opened slightly and a head of untidy black hair poked round the edge of it. It was James Potter.   
  
"Hey Lilly," he said quietly, "I was hoping to find you."  
  
"Why?" said Lilly codly, "So you could rub it in my face you're head boy?"  
  
"No." said James, sitting down oposite her. "Look, I know how much Head Girl means to you...and...and well I don't want to mess it up for you, So I was thinking if you really don't want me to be head boy...I...I could just go hand in my bage to Dumbledore..." he looked sadly at his shoes.   
  
Lilly couldn't believe her ears! James Potter doing something to make her life better, offering to do something to make her life better. She looked intently at him then said-   
  
"Look James you got HeadyBoy fair and square, I'm not going to make you give it up because we don't like each other."  
  
"I like you." he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah whatever James!!" cried Lilly, "Nice way of showing it! Jinxing me whenever I walk down the corridors, Calling me Evans and horrible nicknames 24/7!"  
  
"Look," said James "That was last year-"  
  
"-and the year before...and the year before that...and the list goes on James!" said Lilly getting to her feet.  
  
"Okay fine!" he said pulling Lilly down by her arm. Lilly froze, he had touched her. She could feel his soft grip through her robe sleeve, and she liked it...No wait, this was Potter! Se didn't like it!  
  
"Potter! Get Off!!" she yanked her arm out of his grip, and made for the door. But James was to quick and leapt in front of the door.  
  
"Look Lilly just listen to me!" he shouted, "I made a resoloution to be nice you this year okay?...OKAY?" Lilly tried to grab the door hand but he jumped in front of her squishing her hand against the door, there was a loud crack and-  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Lilly screeched, screwing her eye shut with the terrible seering pain that was shooting through her wrist. She sank into the seat next to the door and clutched her wrist to her chest.  
  
"Oh my god! Lilly! LILLY whats wrong?!" said James leaping from the door and crouching next to her.   
  
"YOU STUPID PRAT!!" She wailed turning so James couldn't touch her wrist, "YOU BROKE MY WRIST!!!"  
  
"What...really?" said James going pale.  
  
"uh no James I'm just howling in pain for the fun of it!" yelled Lilly standing up and making once again for the door, but this time James didn't throw himself in front of it he said-  
  
"Why don't I go get someone?"  
  
"No way! I'll go alone or by the time I find someone I'll have no bones left!!" and with one sharp snap of the door she was gone.   
  
Well that went great, thought James making his solotry way onto the Hogsmeade platform half an hour later. I try to be nice to Lilly...Maybe even get a kiss, and I end up braking her wrist. Well this is it...I can't resign as Headboy, I've got to make it up to Lilly. I'm staying Headboy and thats that!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I think this is my favourite fanfic yet? Please Review! Tell me if you want more...although I'm writing chapter two already and theres nothing you can do to stop me BAHAHA FAHAHA!!   
  
So look out for chapter two...and yes there is a ball coming up! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Feast and The Fleeting Ki...

A JAMES AND LILLY FANFIC 3   
  
I have run out of ideas to put this phrase originally so: no I don't own Harry Potter. Pfft.  
  
So, Fanfiction.net was down hen I wrote this so I couldn't be bothered to wait for reviews :D So here you go...Chapter 2!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 2 : The Feast and The Fleeting Kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lilly walked into the hall half an hour after everyone else. She had been up to the hospital wing getting her wrist fixed, which was now good as new, but her fury at James Potter could not be fixed as easily. As she stormed into the Great Hall, nobody even glanced at her they were to busy chatting and cramming food into their mouths, she saw Zammy and Clarity sitting in the center of the Gryfindor Table chatting happily with...The Maruaders. Lilly scowled at them. They were always hanging around with the Maruaders these days, they hadn't even spoken to her since she saw them on platform 9 3/4.   
  
Lilly was just thinking of walking away and sitting alone, when Zammy dropped her fork behind her and as she stooped to pick it up caught sight of Lilly.  
  
"Lilly!" she squealed getting of the bench and hurrying over followed by and anxious looking Clarity. "Oh Lills, how is it?" asked Zammy looking at Lilly's wrist. Lilly just waved her hand and said,  
  
"Oh it's fine Madame Pomfrey fixed it in about a second,"  
  
"Oh Lills I was so worried," said Clarity hugging her. Lilly just laughed,  
  
"I wasn't dying Clarry! It was just a broken bone...It's no big deal!" Clarity smiled apologetically.  
  
"You should have seen James! It was weird he was all quiet and pale-" began Zammy  
  
"-Yeah he hasn't spoken all dinner-" continued Clarity,  
  
"-Except when we asked where you were and what was wrong-"  
  
"-And then he told us and-"  
  
"-He kept saying how sorry he was-"  
  
"-And upset don't forget he said upset too-" piped up Clarity, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah Lilly, don't be hard on him. You know he didn't mean it." said Zammy looking pitiful.  
  
"Well he should be sorry," said Lilly folding her arms and looking cross.  
  
"Lilly come on!" said Zammy sharply, "You said like a second ago how it was only a broken bone! Give the poor guy a rest,"  
  
"I will not give him a rest! He's a-" began Lilly  
  
"He used to be a-" said Zammy now frowning.  
  
"Look Zammy people don't just change like that!" Lilly clicked her finger violentley.  
  
"Uhh...You guys come on..." said Clarity anxiously, obviously not wanting a fight, "You must be hungry Lills, and me and Zam haven't even told you about Romania! We brought you a present...don't you want to see?"  
  
"Fine," said Lilly softly. She and Zammy often lost their temper's with each other and Lilly hated to upset Clarity. Clarity hated any kind of argument and always got very upset when Lilly and Zammy snapped at each other.  
  
The three girls walked back to the table where Sirius, Remus and James were sat. Lilly seated herself across from James in the chair they had all saved her.  
  
James made an odd rasping noise then said, "Lilly I'm so sorry...does it hurt? are you okay?"  
  
"Look Potter," but a hard stare from Zammy told her to steer clear of the sarcasm and bitchy tone, "I'm fine. Thank you." She said this coldly and James obviously noticed because he said,  
  
"Lilly I know you think I'm a prat and all...But I really didn't mean to, okay?" Lilly's face stiffened, why wouldn't he just shut up? Couldn't he tell she was angry with him? But James ploughed on,  
  
"Lilly please," Lilly put gravy on her potatoes but said nothing. The others weren't talking, it seemed they were holding their breath waiting for the blow to fall. "God, I knew you'd take my apology like this-"  
  
"-Like what!" yelled Lilly making the others jump. James frowned as he said,  
  
"You don't even care that I've tried to change for you!! Tried to be nice! You can't even let go of your high and mighty princess act for one second to accept that I AM SORRY! Well you know what fine! FINE! I'll forget it...I'll forget Lilly Evans the beautiful Lilly Evans," He closed his eyes for a second in mock concentration, when they snapped open again he said, "There Lilly Evans gone." He looked around for a momment taking in the great hall, then turned to Sirius and Remus and said, "Why hello Remus, Sirius," then turned to Clarity and Zammy who were looking shocked, "Clarity, Zammy my darlings how are you?" Then his eyes fell on Lilly and he said, "Why hello...who are you?"   
  
Lilly's frown disapeared for a moment her face was blank then she said, "Clarity, get up we are switching seats. I refuse to sit next to this childish prat."   
  
"But Lilly-" began Clarity looking at Remus, she obviously wanted to sit next to him.  
  
"Clarity NOW." snarled Lilly getting up and walking two seat down from James. Clarity sighed, gave Remus a fleeting look and went to sit in Lilly's old seat.  
  
For the rest of dinner, Zammy and Clarity talked to Lilly about their trip to Romania. It sounded as though they had had wonderful time. They said how they had stayed in an amazing hotel and how they had got followed by a crowd of boys. Near the end of dinner Zammy pulled something out from under her seat. It was a present wrapped in black tissue paper, Lilly unwrapped it and let the thing fall onto her lap.  
  
It was a beuatiful black top, the material was soft like cotton but seemed to mysteriously glow and simmer in the light, It also had different sized flowers stitched in green in the top left and bottom right corners, around the flowers were stitched an array of different sized green bead so it gave the effect a small jar of beads had been spilt across the top. Lilly gave a small gasp, "It's beautiful!" she sighed beaming at her friends, who beamed back at her.  
  
"Glad you like it!" said Clarity grinning down the table at her.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't know whether this one or the blue one. But we decided this one sets off your eyes." said Zammy her own dark eyes glittering.  
  
Before any of them had a chance to say anymore Dumbledore stood up and looked around smiling.   
  
"Welcome," he said happily, "To a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Just a few start of term notices. All students are to stay out of the Forribben Forest. Also all students are not to forget the number of things that are not allowed in school are listed on Mr. Filch's Office Door...I believe the list holds about 300 things to date." He smiled again, "Qudditch trials will be held on the Quidditch pitch next Tuesday, see the team captains for more information. That is it, so I trust you must all be getting tired so...Bed!" But before anyone began to rise Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence once more and said, "Ah yes, I want a word with the Head Boy and Girl, So could they please stay behind."  
  
As everyone got up Lilly waved bye to Zammy and Clarity, as she thought 'great more time I get to spend with Potter, I hope Dumbledore makes it quick.'. Lilly and James walked up to the teacher's table where Dumbledore sat smiling at them.  
  
"First off," he began feebly, "Congratulations to the both of you for making Head Boy," He turned to James, "And Head Girl," he Smiled at Lilly then continued, "As you both know it is your job to keep the school in check and organise any school events...and this year as you know is your last, therefore I think a number of balls are in order...one near the end of the year, and another of your choice. I hope you do agree you can handle that commitment and work together to entertain the rest of your year."  
  
"Yes, sir of course," said Lilly, smiling.  
  
"Very Well," said Dumbledore standing up, "I want to see some progress on these balls by the end of the week, you can present your ideas to Proffessor McGonagall."  
  
"Yes sir, of course." said Lilly again awkwardly.  
  
"Okay off you go..." said Dumbledore gesturing them to the door.   
  
Lilly and James walked in silence down the aisle between the empty house tables, and up the marble staircase. It wasn't until the 4th floor that James turned to Lilly and said,  
  
"I have an idea for the ball..."   
  
"Really how nice." said Lilly continuing up the stairs.  
  
"Well don't you want to hear it?" said James jumping up the stairs after her.  
  
"No Potter, I don't." said Lilly striding along the 5th floor corridor and up the stairs leading to the 6th floor.  
  
"Look you do know we have to-" began James, as they reached the 7th floor.  
  
"James I'm so tired and...Let's just do this whole ball thing another time, okay?" said Lilly. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Ladt now, Lilly was just about to say the password when James grabbed her arm an swung her around to face him.  
  
"Look Potter what is it?" she said, but before she knew what had happened James had pulled her close to him and began to kiss her.   
  
Lilly's whole body went weak, she let herself put her arms around his neck and think 'God...Now I know what Sarah McMillan was talking about...He is a great kisser' before-  
  
"OHMYGOD!!" Lilly just seemed to have realised what James had done, "GETOFF!!" but she couldn't stop her mouth twitching and breaking into a grin as she wheeled round and shotued "Wimbourne Wasps" at the Fat Lady, the portrait swung forwards and she ran inside, up to the girls dormitory and sank onto her bed.  
  
She lay there for a while her eyes wide open, everyone else had already gone to bed. She hadn't stopped James kissing her...Now he was going to get the wrong idea. But maybe she wanted him to get the wrong idea...If letting him get the wrong idea meant she got another amazing kiss like that she was all for it! No wait, she wasn't allowed to think that, I mean they had just had an argument at dinner...she should be furious with him...But she couldn't. Not after that fleeting kiss. As all these thoughts flew around her brain, she drifted off to sleep, still fully dressed in her school robes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Oooh they kissed *does a jig* PLEASE REVIEW! I've already written chapter three so please read on :) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Ball Commitee

A JAMES AND LILLY FANFIC 3   
  
Blah Blah Blah,  
  
Stupid Person : Do you own Harry Potter?  
  
Me : No.  
  
Stupid Person: What not annnnny of it?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Stupid Person: Not even the Characters?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Stupid Person: So...you own nothing?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
*pause*  
  
Stupid Person: What about the places?  
  
Me: NO! I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Okay well actually I own Zammy, Clarity, John Dougal, Bella Fleetley! :D Reade on and Review!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 3 : The Ball Commitee  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rain drummed hard on the deserted classroom windows. James Potter sat on one of the desk scuffing the toe of his shoe as he kicked the floor...waiting. Waiting for her, Waiting for them. He pushed his hands through his hair nervously, what would Lilly say when she found out he had organised a Ball Comitee behind her back without even telling her...Oh well, what should he care? I mean she didn't even what to help the other day...why should she care now?  
  
But even as he thought these words to himself, he jumped when the classroom door opened. But it was only Sirius, Remus, Clarity and Zammy, all smiling broadly their scarves pulled tight around their necks. It was obvious they had just walked through the courtyard.  
  
"Hey mate!" said Sirius shaking his head like a dog so water flew everywhere "Where's old Evans?"  
  
James stood up and said, "Oh Lilly isn't here yet."  
  
"She's at the Library...Oh thanks Remus," said Clarity as Remus undid her sopping cloak and hung it on a peg.  
  
"Yeah, she should be here any minute," said Remus taking of his own cloak and hanging it next to Clarity's.  
  
"You've told her haven't you James?" said Zammy, pulling her hair out of it's pony tail and running her hands through her think black curls, "James? You told her you asked us to help right?" James said nothing.  
  
"Oh James," began Sirius, his eyebrows raising, "You told her you formed a Ball Commitee...didn't you? Please tell me you did..."  
  
"I...uh...I just haven't got round to it...yet." mummbled James retreating to his seat on the desk once more.  
  
"Oh James!" exclaimed Zammy, "She's going to freak at us! Maybe we should leave while you tell her..."  
  
"No mah dear," said Sirius putting an arm round Zammy's shoulder's, "She won't kill us she'll kill him" Sirius pointed at James.  
  
"Look I bet she-" James said, but at that moment the door burst open and Lilly swept in.  
  
"Sorry James I got stuck at-" Lilly began, but at that moment she stopped dead and looked around. Then she began to grin, "Oh hey guys...I guess James hasn't told you yet. We're planning the ball today, kind of Head Boy and Girl business..." she looked awkward when none of them said anything. Then everyone's heads turned to James, who just mummbled something like "thebacomugiwubi".  
  
"What?" snapped Lilly, slamming a folder down on the desk next to her.  
  
"They're...they're the Ball Commitee." muttered James feebly.  
  
"Oh they are the ball commitee are they? How stupid of me not to recognise them!" she was grinning sarcastically now, "WHAT BALL COMMITEE?!?" she screeched.  
  
"The ball commitee I put together when I thought you didn't want to do much work...look you should be grateful...Now we won't have to do all the work ourselves now."  
  
"James being a Head Boy doens't mean you put together a group of people to do the work for you! You take the responsibility yourself and DEAL WITH IT!!"  
  
"Lilly!" said James getting up and putting his arms on her shoulders, "Look, The Ball Commitee is a great Idea we can plan a great ball and have a good time with our friends at the same time..." Lilly looked as though she wanted to explode, but then her face relaxed and dropping her head onto James' shoulder she muttered "fine...okay" into his chest. James put his arms around her and hugged her. Lilly didn't pull away. James' eyes widened and he stared gaping around at Remus, Sirius, Clarity and Zammy who all gaped back.  
  
Lilly seemed to notice this and her head snapped up suddenly. She snatched her folder up of the desk and started handing around pieces of parchement to everyone so they could take notes on ideas for the ball.  
  
*  
  
Over the next few weeks The Ball Commitee turned out to be a complete success they met every Monday, Thursday and Friday to discuss what was happening on each of their fronts.  
  
The Commitee was split up into lot's of mini sections that dealt with different aspects of the Ball. Zammy and Clarity, were incharge of design of The Great Hall, and wherever they went they carried great sheets of parchment with sketchings of floating pumpkins and material arrangements on them, folders of ribbon samples, colour charts and thick notepads full of ideas and designs. Sirius could be found everynight in the Gryfindor Common Room designing different styles of invites and flyers, then trying bewitch them to smell like baking pumpkin or when opened to go off with a bang then shoot out orange fire crackers. Remus was seen wherever he went writing on parchment things like how many chairs around a table there would need to be, how many actual tables there would need to be, how much food and drink they would need and how many live bats would be suitable.   
  
James and Lilly were left to organise what sort of food they were actually going to serve and who they were going to get in to play the music. They also had to meet with Dumbledore once every two weeks to collate all their ideas and scratch out to bad ones.  
  
After almost a month of busy planning the final week before the ball was upon them and all of the Commitee could be seen at Breakfast and Dinner handing out flyers and invites, while answering peoples frantic questions about dress code and partners etc.  
  
The day before the ball the Commitee were sat in the qudditch stadium watching the Gryfindor practice. It was a cold breezy night, but they all felt they had to be out of the hussle and bussle of the common room, so wearing their scarves and gloves they were now sat in the stands happily reliving the past month's events.   
  
Zammy was on Sirius' lap and she kept kissing him on the chin. Remus had his arms around Clarity and she was laying her head cozily on his chest and had her arms around his waist. They were all sat merrily talking but Lilly had her chin on her hands and was watching James practice Quidditch.  
  
She had certainly grown to like him more over the past month. He had been so nice and serious when they were planning the Ball. Lilly and James had had to spend a lot of time alone planning meetings with Dumbledore and things like that.   
  
Lilly was thinking about a night two weeks ago when James kissed her again in the common room. No one had been there, they had come back from planning the music and he put his warm hands on her cheeks and pulled her into him. It had been amazing and warmed Lilly when she thought about.  
  
But, she thought with a pang of anger, He had proablly just used her to get rid of pent up sexual frustration!! I mean after all her had asked Bella Fleetley to Ball...But then again, Lilly had said yes John Dougal, a Ravenclaw, before James asked Bella.   
  
Lilly didn't know why she'd said yes to John Dougal...she didn't really even know him. But as she sat her fingertips freezing in the cold and watching James speed across the quidditch pitch, she knew why she'd said yes to John Dougal after all. He had asked her the day after James and her had shared their second kiss, and she knew she had been afraid that James would ask her to the ball...If she said yes to James, everyone would know she felt for James...and she couldn't do that. She didn't know why...she just couldn't.  
  
"Lills, come on!" It was Clarity. The practice was over and they were all getting up and heading out of the stadium to meet James.  
  
"Oh right...yeah just a second!" said Lilly standing up and following them. Zammy walked off, arms around Sirius, and Clarity walked off hand in hand with Remus. So Lilly was left with to walk with James.  
  
"Guess it just you and me left to get togehter," he laughed.  
  
"Uh..yeah," Lilly laughed to.  
  
"That was a joke by the way," said James, "I know you'd never go out with me...ever,"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself James...your not that bad." said Lilly grinning at him. Feeling a new subject would be best she said, "So it's the big day tommorrow, eh?"  
  
"What? Oh the ball yeah!" said James, watching his feet. They walked quietly up to the 5th floor, only talking occassionally, to mention stuff like homework or Sirius and Zammy...nothing important. Until Lilly turned to James and letting the others walk out of earshot said,  
  
"Thank you so much James."   
  
"For what?" said James.  
  
"You know...everything...The Ball, being so serious and stuff about it."  
  
"Well I know it meant a lot to you that it went right..." said James smiling at her.  
  
"You're so...so different," said Lilly. James took her hand in his.  
  
"Good...or Bad?" he said looking intently into her eyes.  
  
"Good..." she whispered rubbing her nose against his, "Very Good,".   
  
They kissed....and kissed....and kept kissing deeply until a plump witch in a portrait screamed that they were squashing her, when they had gone to lean against the wall. When Lilly pulled away, James was startled to see she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked trying to stroke the tears out of her eyes with an elegant finger. But Lilly pushed his hand away and said,  
  
"We can't keep doing this!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Kissing...then pretending nothings happened! Then we go and kiss again and pretend like theres nothing there...." she burried her face in her hands, "Because if you just like kissing me and don't really feel anything just tell me...okay?"  
  
"Lilly!" said James wrapping his arms around her, "I would never do anything like that to hurt you...I kiss you because I feel something really strong for you."  
  
Lilly pushed him away and still sobbing said, "Well prove it...show me you really do." and with that she ran off up stairs. Leaving James feeling confused and upset.  
  
"I do love her I really- wait did I just say love?" James thought, but just then a voice from behind him made him jump. A bald wizard in a painting above him said,  
  
"She's a lovely gal...don't you let her go!"   
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't." murmmered James, and walked off to bed. Thinking all the while off Lilly Evans.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I think the end was kind of sappy and a bit cheesy but....I guess it could work. REVIEW!! please :D 


	4. Chapter 4 The Halloween Ball

A JAMES AND LILLY FANFIC 3   
  
Sorry for the crapy name wasn't feeling title-inspired! Read on...  
  
this fanfic is all mine...but unfortuantly all people and places belong to J.K Rowling, Okay? Except for Zammy Abercrombie and Clarity Williams. Also the magazine VEELA is mine too :D   
  
So Read and Enjoy!! Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW!! Signed or annonymous I don't care :) Apology again for the stereotypical plot of this fic, I mean James loves Lilly but Lilly hates James is getting pretty old but, I wanted a J/L fic of my own so here it is...N*joy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 3 : The Halloween Ball  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lilly sighed as she smoothed out a crease in her flowing black gown.   
  
"Lilly," said Zammy exasperatedely, "I can't do your make up if you keep sighing and throwing you head around!"   
  
"Sorry," mummbled Lilly. She wrinkled her nose as Zammy covered her face in an ivory foundation, and then when a few proffessional flicks she got up and said, "It's simple but effective,"   
  
"Thanks Zam," said Lilly getting up and putting on an old pair of Zammy's kitten heel sandals. At that moment Clarity shut the door with a snap and bounded over to them.  
  
"Oooh! You should see everyone!" she squealed clapping her hands together, "And Remus...He looks so good!"   
  
"Are they down there already?" asked Lilly nervously.  
  
"What? James, Sirius and Remus? Oh yeah, they are." said Clarity now applying lip gloss.  
  
Oh no! Lilly thought. If James was there she would have to pass him, It would be so awkward! He would be with Bella and everything. But she couldn't brood on this Clarity grabbed her arm and said,  
  
"Come on we better get going, we want to be first in the Hall," So the three of them swept out of the Dormitory, their black gowns sweeping behind them.  
  
They found James, Sirius and Remus milling around in the Common Room all wearing blak as well. They had all decided to wear black to show they were The Ball Commitee.  
  
"You look amazing," cooed Sirius softly to Zammy. Then right on cue Remus whispered,  
  
"You look so beautiful Clarity,"   
  
Lilly and James were left standing awkwardly together to look at the floor. But then James said somewhat bitterly,  
  
"Where you meeting John then?"   
  
"What? Oh I'm meeting him in the entrance hall," replied Lilly, "What about Emily?"   
  
"Oh she should be here any minute." And as if they had planned it Emily swooped down the stairs behind them wearing a Lime Green dress stamped with sequins and rhinestones. James' eyes widened.  
  
Lilly bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Sirius gave a snort as Emily drifted over and pecked James on the cheek, leaving a hot pink lipstick mark.   
  
"Theres no way your walking into the Great Hall like that James," said Lilly rubbing his face violently where the lipstick mark was. But Emily slapped her hand away. Lilly raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So Jamie," said Emily sweetly leaning on James' side.  
  
"His name is James." said Lilly shortly now scowling at Emily. Emily chose to ignore this and continued, "So James don't you like my dress?"   
  
Sirius, Zammy, Remus and Clarity were all watching the scene now too. James ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Uh, yeah it's really nice Emily..." said James, but Lilly saw his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
"You know," said Lilly, frowning at Emily, "The invite said formal...not to dress like a citrus fruit in a blonde wig." The other howled with laughter, James' mouth twitched.  
  
"God, Evans why don't you push off and find your own date." snarled Emily now putting her hands inside James' dress robes, "But I guess a girl like you couldn't find one...eh?" Lilly darted towards her but just then James had leapt away form Emily and put his arm round Lilly.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you Emily?" he said running his other hand through his hair, "I'm going with Lilly instead...Sorry I forgot to tell you."  
  
Emily's lip trembled, Lilly laughed. "Hey cheer up, now you can save that lovely dress of yours for another occassion!" Emily stepped forwards and slapped Lilly hard around the face.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" screeched Lilly, making a grab for Emily but James held her tight around the waist and pulled her back.  
  
"Who cares?" he whispered in her ear, "She's not worth it!"  
  
"Oh no!" cried Zammy, "The Ball started ten minutes ago, LETS GO!" They all hurtled out of the empty common room (Emily had stomped off up to the dormitory) and down the stairs. Lilly and James holding each others hands tight, without noticing.  
  
They brushed themselves down and entered the great hall expecting everyone to be silent and listening to dumbledore or something. But they were all sat around their tables talking loudly and happily, eating what looked like delicous food. They found a table in a corner of the great hall and sat down.   
  
Lilly and James let go of each others hands, Lilly blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh no," she said, looking around, "What am I going to about John?"  
  
"Blow him off, he's a prat anyway." said James causually reading the menu.  
  
"No James, that would be horrible!" said Lilly turning in her chair to surbey the hall. The light was so dim she could only make out shitllouettes of people huddled around tables.  
  
"Oh, right." said James putting down his menu. "So I blow off my date for you...but when we get here you still want to be with john!"   
  
"Oh come on James you didn't blow her off for-" began Lilly, turning back to the table and James. Remus, Sirius, Zammy and Clarity were all eating happily now not hearing the disscussion unfolding across the table.  
  
"No Lilly your right!" said James, "I didn't blow her off for you...you blew her off for you! You know you were the one who started the fight, she'd still be here if it wasn't for you!"   
  
"You sound like you want her to be here..." said Lilly scowling.  
  
"Well her dress wsa quite tight...Ow! But she was so ugly!" said Sirius as Zammy hit him with her menu.  
  
"Fine!" snapped Lilly getting up, "Enjoy your meal, I'm off to find John!" and she swept away across the hall.  
  
As a loud fast song struck up across the hall and people began to mill onto the dance floor, James said,  
  
"Great, now I have no date...and no back up date!"  
  
"Oh come on!" said Remus taking a swig of pumpkin juice, "Like James Potter won't be able to find a girl to dance with him!"  
  
"Remus is right mate!" said Sirius through a mouthful of potatoes, "You could get off with any girl here!"  
  
"Couldn't get off with me!" said Zammy, grinning.  
  
"Nor me," said Clarity grinning too. They all laughed, except James. He didn't care if could have any girl in the world...He only wanted Lilly Evans.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Aww poor James...No Emily or Lilly! I loved writing that fight, woohoo! REVEIW PLEASE!!! 3 


End file.
